


pinwheels on the mountainside

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Prose-poem, Suicide, back on that good angst sake, divine children of the rejuvenating waters, i will do my best to provide, listen if y'all like my angst, the story of the illusion hall monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: the horror that is the story of the Divine Children.pinwheels blow in the wind, red and white for innocence lost.prose-poem format but i'm posting it as a stand-alone fic.





	pinwheels on the mountainside

_her name is Minako_.  
  
her parents died the night they stole her away.   
she remembers seeing them on the floor, that she screamed. she cried.   
they did not listen, instead they drugged her into a stupor.  
  
_her name was Minako_  
  
they leave water thick with sediment.   
she doesn't want to drink it.   
but she's so thirsty.   
when she does they come back, take her blood.   
there's one kind man. he brings her a persimmon - it's sweet.   
  
_she had a name, once_   
  
there are so many of them. children. they don't give their names,  
many don't remember having one. but sometimes she'll sneak out with four others   
two boys, two girls and they'll feel the wind in their hair, crunch leaves underfoot  
and dance under the moonlight.   
  
_she wanted a name, once_   
  
one of the boys is the first in their group to die - a bad reaction to an experiment,   
left him trembling in the grip of a fever the oldest - they think - of the girls holds him close  
even when he screams she hums to him  and when he finally rests he does not wake.   
  
_names were important once_  
  
they make pinwheels - and sneak out at night to place them  
the wind blows them in motion and they say prayers for the dead and dying,   
there's been other losses but the four of them are still here.   
  
_what is a name?_  
  
she didn't know that two of her friends were twins  
one is taken away and does not return,  
the temple rang with the sounds of feasting, "  
and the other twin looked and saw them coming back, told the two girls to hide.   
  
_what is a friend?_   
  
she knows her time is running out. they're about the last ones left  
they are not pleased with her. and so she goes, to the one she calls sister.  
and tells her, I will choose the manner of my death.   
but my spirit will linger to protect you where I could not.  
and her sister cries, but does not dissuade her though she will be left alone.   
  
_what is love?_  
  
she pulls the veil across her face,  
leaves one last pinwheel on the mountainside  
and then she jumps,

  
for a moment she is free,   
for a moment she laughs,   
for a moment   
  
_she flies._  
  
  
there are 4 spirits that guard the halls of illusion protecting their sister-friend   
and the wind in the mountains blows pinwheels   
the sound of their turning could almost   
  
_be names..._

**Author's Note:**

> back on that good angst. hope you like it. thanks for the love and support on all my writing, this fandom may be small but it's full of wonderful people <3


End file.
